The wandering twins
by Skarlet Red
Summary: Himura gave up killing after the war, but what will he do when his help is needed to stop another one.
1. Twins!

Disclaimer: This show doesn't belongs to me the only character in this story that does is Azuni Kenshin. I did my homework on the characters and some other stuff so I think it's all correct but if you find something I get wrong feel free to tell me a always like to have the right facts in my stories. This is K&K and A&S pairing.  
  
Kenshin sat on the steps of the Kamiya Dojo watching Kaoru try to train Yahiko. Of course Yahiko kept pulling faces at Kaoru and calling her ugly in which case Kaoru grabbed his cheeks and pulled. Ah what company he kept his other friend Sano had left earlier but had not returned yet. His thoughts drifted to his twin sister Azuni. What would she be doing now a days in these times of unstable peace? Probably fighting. His sister he considered suicidal. " Hey Kenshin what's on your mind?" Kaoru asked coming over to sit beside him. " Oh is the lesson over?" Kenshin asked. He hadn't heard her say that the lesson was over. " No Yahiko noticed that you looked troubled and stopped insulting me I followed his gaze to you and thought that I would come over and ask," she replied. " Oh I'm fine I was just thinking of the past that I was," he replied. " Oh well then, I'd better get back to training Yahiko," she said. Then she got up and walked off. Just then Sano returned with a black eye and he was cradling his arm. " What happened," Kaoru asked rushing over followed closely by Yahiko and Kenshin. " I saw this one kid giving some guy some cheek so I thought that I would teach her a lesson in respect," Sano replied. " Then why are you all beat up?" Yahiko asked apparently confused. " She had a sakabatou, and she really let me have it. The damn girl was reckless as all Hell," Sano said with a hint of malice in his voice. " Did she look like me," Kenshin asked. " Now that you mention it she did and she fought like you too do you know her?" Sano replied. " That I do, she is my twin sister," Kenshin replied. " Next time warn me that you have a twin that fights like you do before I go getting my ass whooped," Sano sighed. " I did not think that she would come here she likes adventure and sometimes seeks out trouble this is a fairly peaceful town it is," Kenshin said. " Well was your sister reckless? Because you seem like a strategist more than a reckless kid," Sano asked. " That she was I consider her suicidal for her fighting style," Kenshin replied. " Well do you want to see her again?" Yahiko asked. " Yes," Kenshin replied. " Well then let's go find her," Kaoru stated, " I mean you've done a lot for us now it's our turn to do something for you." " Okay just as long as she doesn't beat me up again I'm in," Sano said. " Thank you all shall we go?" Kenshin asked. " Yeah let's get going," Yahiko said from half way out the door. ^-^X In the street " How will we find her in a city so large," Kenshin asked. " I don't know," Kaoru said realizing the task in front of them. " How about we split into two groups Kaoru you go with Kenshin and Yahiko can come with me that way the search will go twice a quick," Sano suggested, " If we find her we'll just bring her back to the dojo." " Okay just tell her that I sent you," Kenshin said, " that should stop you from getting beat up." " Thanks that girl punches hard," Sano said. " I thought you said she used a sakabatou?" Yahiko said. " I said she had one I didn't say she used it," Sano said. " So the great fighter for higher got his but kicked by a girl," Yahiko taunted. " Don't underestimate my sister that you should not," Kenshin cut in, " unlike me she finished her training and is a much greater fighter." " Eesh and you're were the first person to beat me," Sano said, " think of what would have happen if I had picked a fight with her first thing." " Are we going to split up or are we going to stand around all day," Kaoru asked. ^-^ Elsewhere " Where is that boy," a girl screamed out loud in frustration. She had come here to find her twin brother and she couldn't find him anywhere. She had asked a guy who had said that he was living at a Dojo, but he hadn't said which one. When she had asked him again a little less politely this pointy haired idiot had shown up and challenged her to a fight. He had lost miserablely to her. She hadn't even had to use her sakabatou she kept. She tried to refrain from killing, but there were just sometimes when you had to turn the blade over. Well that was that now there was trouble brewing on the horizon and she needed help to stop it before it got out of hand. Hence why she had come to find Himura as their sensei had renamed him. She hadn't needed renaming. Anyway, she would have to look hard to find him. Just then the pointy haired idiot showed up in the ally way. She fell into a fighting position then she realized he had a kid with him. Oh well if he was trying to pick a fight, the kid wouldn't be much help. " Whoa hey relax we come in peace," the pointy haired idiot said. The kid beside him cut in, " Yeah we were sent to find you by Kenshin Himura." 'So my brother sent them,' she stood up out of her fighting position and addressed them, " excuse my for my rudeness but last time that idiot did not come in peace quite the opposite." " That was before I knew you were related to Kenshin and I am not an idiot," the pointy haired idiot screamed. " Then what are your names?" she asked in polite a tone as she could muster. " I'm Sano and in no way an idiot." " And I'm Yahiko apprentice at the Dojo that your brother is staying in." " Is he your teacher?" she asked skeptically. " I wish he was ma'am," Yahiko said, " He's an awesome force to recon with." " I'm glad he's not your Sensei because Hiten Mitsurugi is a very hard style to learn," she said. " Hey if we hurry we can still catch up with Kenshin and Kaoru," Yahiko exclaimed. " Then let's hurry so that they're not out searching all day," Sano said and they hurried off the way Kenshin had gone. ^-^ Moments later " Hey Kenshin stop we found her you don't have to keep looking," Sano said catching up with Kenshin and Kaoru. " Where is she?" Kenshin asked. " I had Yahiko take her back to the dojo," Sano answered, " I'm not to comfortable leaving him alone with her for too long after my last run in with her so let's go." " All right," Kenshin said and took of running with the others toward the dojo. ^-^ Back at the dojo " Would you like some tea?" Yahiko asked their guest. " No thank you," she replied, " I'm fine." " That's good because I really don't know how to make tea anyway I just thought I'd ask," Yahiko replied. " You seem like a polite young man," she replied. " Him yeah right," a voice came from the front of the dojo and Kaoru came around the corner, " Yahiko here is a little brat." " He seems nice to me," their guest replied. " I think he's being nice to you because you're a relation of Kenshin's," Kaoru said. " He still seems polite," the girl said stubbornly. " In the future could you refrain from beating up my friends?" Kenshin cut in. " I had no idea that he was your friend, and challenged me," she said stubbornly. " Well I can see why you think that Yahiko is polite," Kaoru said, " he acts just like you." " Did I hear something about Yahiko being polite," Sano asked coming around the corner. Kaoru looked at the girl and realized how very much she looked like Kenshin. She had the same color red hair but hers wasn't as bushy as Kenshin's it ran strait down her back to the small of her back that was tied in a low pony tail by a black ribbon. Her clothes consisted of white pants of the same type that Kenshin wore and a black shirt also in the style of Kenshin's. Only she noticed that the girl wore no shoes. Her violet eyes seemed intense and let nothing slip by. She also had a sword with her. " What type of sword is that," Kaoru asked their mysterious guest. " It's a sakabatou," the girl replied. " What's your name anyway?" Yahiko asked. " Azuni, Azuni Kenshin," the girl replied introducing her self. " So what brings you here?" Kenshin asked her with a smile. " I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Himura," Azuni said in a monotone, " I'm here because there's trouble."  
  
I know it's kinda short but give me a break it's my first chapter of my second fan fic. Please review I'm open to flames, I want honest opinions, don't pretend to like my story if you don't. Well see you next time, this story is far from over. 


	2. Trouble revealed

Trouble revealed I don't own Rurouni Kenshin are you all happy? But Azuni is mine all mine! (Laughs maniacally)  
  
" What is this trouble," Kenshin asked.  
  
" Well I have heard news of a mansion that a very wealthy crime man owns," Azuni answered, " It seems he has called all thefts there and is promising a large amount of money to all of them if they will help him over throw the government."  
  
" Oh my," Kaoru said.  
  
" Indeed, of course the government will resist and then war will start again," Azuni said, " and I don't think that any one wants that except the bandit leader."  
  
" Why's that?" Sano asked.  
  
" War always means that solders are needed, and those solders are supplied out of houses. And if that solder dies that means that someone else has lost a loved one, war only brings great sorrow. Furthermore in revolution, things normally stay the same as they were before, or get worse, except for a select few who benefit from the revolution.  
  
" And that's what this bandit leader is tempting his troops with," Kenshin finished.  
  
" Exactly," Azuni said, " so will you help me stop this war before it starts?"  
  
" How? What can we do?" Kenshin asked.  
  
" Himura they fear us, we're the swords people of legend," Azuni said, " If we told them that we opposed them, how many of them do you think would stay? How many would value gold over their lives?"  
  
" But what if they figure out we're bluffing," Kenshin asked.  
  
" Who said anything about bluffing?" Azuni asked him.  
  
" You mean that if none of them leave?"  
  
" Then we either win or go out fighting," Azuni said, " but if you want to stay here I understand, it's not everyday you meet friends as good as the ones you have here."  
  
" I have to go," Kenshin said, " because I hate to think of what would happen to them if a new war started."  
  
" We'll all go," Kaoru volunteered, " It's our country too."  
  
" Well Himura looks like you and all your friends have just been volunteered to help me stop this thing," Azuni laughed.  
  
" So exactly where is this mansion?" Yahiko answered.  
  
" Up in the mountains," Azuni said vaguely.  
  
" Don't give us too much information now," Sano said sarcastically.  
  
" I won't," Azuni said completely seriously, " I'll lead you there and then you'll help save the government."  
  
" You still operate oddly," Kenshin laughed at his sister.  
  
" It's just the way I am," Azuni replied, " Now I have a plan."  
  
" Are you going to tell it to us," Sano asked.  
  
" Of course you idiot," Azuni snapped, " Now listen, we'll walk in through the front gate and ask to see the leader. We'll tell him that he has eight hours to clear out and be arrested quietly or face a fight with us. He'll have no choice but to tell his troops, but some of them will leave, I've been observing them and I noticed that some of them already seem unsure of themselves, so they won't be hard to scare off."  
  
" No it's the ones that truly want reform in the government and don't care about money or their lives that we have to worry about," Kenshin stated.  
  
" Right," Azuni said, " so be prepared to fight with them."  
  
" Okay," Sano said, " let's get some rest, I'm bushed we'll finish in the morning." He got up and left.  
  
" Good idea," Kaoru seconded, " miss Azuni I'll show you were you can sleep."  
  
" Please less of the miss, miss Kaoru," Azuni said, " I no longer consider my self a lady."  
  
" Okay Azuni then, I'll show you were you can stay," Kaoru said with a smile, then she remembered something, " all the bedrooms are flooded, we all have to sleep in the living room."  
  
Moments later Azuni found herself sandwiched between a snoring Sano and a kicking Kenshin. It was going to be a long night.  
  
I know I know it's short, but this is fluff that sets up for the next chapter again sorry about the shortness. I should have the next chapter up soon. But first I have to stay true to my style and type up next chapters for my other two stories. G night (author falls asleep on keyboard seeing as it's 1 in the morning). @_@ Must drown out Sano's snores! 


	3. To the mountains we trek!

To the mountain we trek  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but Azuni is my character.  
  
The next morning Azuni awakened feeling sore and tiered. Sore from being kicked by Kenshin and tiered from being kept up pretty much all night. " Did you sleep well?" Kaoru asked Azuni.  
  
" Yes," Azuni lied putting on a fake smile; acting and swordsman ship the two things she was good at.  
  
" I'm glad, I know those two would have kept me up all night," Kaoru laughed.  
  
" Well I'm used to Himura but that Sano guy snores pretty loud," Azuni said.  
  
" Hey I heard that," Sano said just waking up.  
  
" I bet you did," Azuni said patting him on the head, " Kaoru do you need help fixing breakfast?"  
  
" Well I don't need help," Kaoru said, " but it would be nice if you did."  
  
" Sure," Azuni said, " but I haven't cooked in a while so it might not be the greatest." With this Kaoru led Azuni to the kitchen where they both began preparing breakfast. Azuni was put in charge of mixing tea and making rice balls. Kaoru was making a type of bread that had honey and jam baked inside (I got a lot of the food's I'm going to be talking about out of the Redwall series by Brian Jacques). " You know what," Azuni said halfway through the rice balls, " we should make food for the trip too that we can carry in travelers packs."  
  
" That's a great idea," Kaoru said, " that way we won't always have to stop and forage every night." So after the breakfast was prepared and served the two girls set to work on making food for the journey, following recipes that had been scattered everywhere in the kitchen. Hence making it harder to track down the recipe than to make the food it's self. After about an hour they had five sacks of food for the long journey ahead. They picked up the sacks took them out to where everyone was getting ready to leave and set the sacks in front of their respective owners.  
  
" What's all this," Yahiko looked up at them.  
  
" Food for the journey," Azuni replied.  
  
" So we're doing this your way are we," Kenshin said picking up his sack and putting it over his shoulder. " Bear in mind that these will only hinder us if we get into a fight along the way."  
  
" Nah," Sano said, " if the bread this morning is any clue as to what's in these sacks we can use them as weapons when the time comes."  
  
" Sanosuke you un-grateful pig," Kaoru said glaring daggers at Sano.  
  
" He's right you know," Yahiko added.  
  
" Why you," Kaoru was now ready to kill.  
  
" Now now you two you shouldn't pick on Ms. Kaoru like that, after all she does provide us with food and a roof," Kenshin cut in, " you two should be grateful."  
  
" You're right Kenshin, like always," Sano said then turning to Kaoru, " sorry Missy."  
  
" Well we best get going," Azuni said picking up her pack and starting to walk, "For I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep*."  
  
" Wait a minute," Yahiko cut in, " do you mean we're going all the way there before we even sleep that's insane!"  
  
" Um it's a expression," Azuni said looking down at Yahiko.  
  
" Oh," was all Yahiko could manage before getting up grabbing his pack and following Azuni. Kenshin, Sano and Kaoru followed suit and soon the five travelers were off in the direction of the mountains. They walked steadily until the sun began to hide below the valley line. When this happened Azuni slowed down, and began looking around. " You have to be joking!" she heard Sano cry from the back, " You're going to make us hike all night!"  
  
" No you idiot," Azuni sighed, " I'm looking for a good place to make camp."  
  
" Oh," Sano said.  
  
" You guys seem to use that word a lot," Azuni said looking up at him, " Anyways there's a clearing over there just through the woods." So the group trekked through the woods to the camping spot where Kenshin proceeded to make a fire, while Yahiko went for firewood, and Sano scouted for fresh water. While all this was happening Azuni and Kaoru picked out food for dinner and laid it out, warming things that needed to be warmed over the fire. The spread consisted of hot oat scones and honey, some fresh salmon, steamed rice, and strawberry cordial to drink. " Oh wow that looks really good!" Yahiko ran over to where the food was and sat down.  
  
" I hope it tastes as good as it looks," Sano sat down, " but chances are it doesn't." They all sat down to eat and found that the salmon tasted great, the cordial had way to much strawberry, the scones left something to be desired and would probably have been non-edible if not for the honey and if not for some quick thinking on Kenshin's part the rice would have been regurgitated food for any starving animal passersby. After the dinner fiasco they all settled down in a position and fell asleep but they had forgotten to put out the fire. Little did they know what morning would bring.  
  
I know it's short but what do you think? I'm a Brian Jquaces fan so if any of you read his stuff you'll notice that some of the food I use is from his books also the story line might be weirdly close to the type of thing he'd write. Plz review.  
~Skarlet Red 


End file.
